lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Brick-Files
Story Episode 1: The Discovery Back when it was dark and silence, there was a world called Brickion ruled by the nasty, hasty, Lord Vikor alongside his right hand man: Toa Matau and his ally, who he promised to give money to, MLG Neo-Futurist. Together, they weren't happy about ruling one world, they wanted to rule the entire Brickiverse!!! The citizens thought it was hopeless, one citizen thought differently. That mini figure was LEGO F. 999 He had a plan to stop the villains from ruling the Brickiverse. He lead the civilians to victory! (Prologue level begins) Sadly, F. Died and the plan resulted into a brick falling towards a Bricki-Core. Then BLAM! A world called Brickipedia was created! It shone hard. Toa Matau: What do we do now Vikor sir? Vikor slaps Toa Vikor: We rule the Brickiverse! Ghost LEGO F. Appears LEGO F.: Not exactly, three friends will stop you, Because I sent three Brick-Files down they can capture whatever you spawn. Vikor kicks Lego F off cliff Vikor: They are no match for the Brickiprons >;D One millennium later... In the house of Marty's... Ash Brickum: Cheer up, Pikachu! I know that we will find out a unit and we will win Best unit! Pikachu: PIKA! :D Benny uses jet pack to burst through Marty's bedroom window (Marty can choose to say either Hey! You're paying for that! Or Groovy jet pack Ben) Either way Benny says: I found out about a new unit it'll be about spaceships! Ash: Really Ben? That's what you think? We're doing Pokemon! They're cooler! Marty: No we're doing a project on movies Ash: Okay, So we can interview Pokemon directors and stuff like that? Benny: As long as the movie comes with spaceships, I'm fine with it Marty: Let's interview The Director on his new action film: Xtreme Stunts! Ash: That's the movie everybody is waiting for! There's no way we can lose Marty: Team Awesome on three: One, two, Marty, Benny and Ash: TEAM AWESOME! Pikachu: PIKA! (Level 1 starts) (After level) Benny: We're ready, we're ready Ash: Uh-huh uh-huh ???: I'd have to think about that Figure jumps down ???: I'm Darth Loki, anti-hero, Sometimes I help you, and sometimes I do stuff against you Marty or Benny or Ash (Depends who you're playing as) can either say back off! Or Very mysterious... If you choose to say "back off!" This happens: Loki: You got bad attitude, bro (Marty/Benny/Ash pushes past) If you choose Very mysterious.... This happens Loki: Everyone says that literally everyone... (Level 2 starts) Your team eventually loses and your rival: Bad-Butt boys win Marty: Bad-Butt Boys? Their unit was crap! (Loki appears snatches Best Unit trophy from Archie) Archie Goodwin; HEY! THATS OUR TROPHY! Loki tosses it to Marty, which he catches Loki: That's a reminder: I can do anything for anyone (Achievement unlocked: Finders Keepers, Leavers Losers) Ash: Well, we got what we wanted Marty: That Loki guy seems dangerous, dumb, and idio- Building explodes Marty: WHAT THE HELL? Benny: Stop with language pls Marty pls stop Neo appears on top of another building looking at Marty Benny and Ash with a sinister grin Ash: That can't be good Benny: I think he is gonna explode the building! Marty: We must stop him! (Level 4 starts) Toa's spaceship and explodes and a knocked out Toa appears Neo: You forgot about me! Uses super speed to run around and attack the trio Pikachu: PIKA! D: Marty: Maybe I can hack and go into the comiverse to make Neo run slower (You go into comiverse and hack) Marty: Now he's running like a normal human! Get him! Ash tries to lunge onto Neo but Loki catches him Loki: I told you I can do stuff against you >:) Ash: PIKACHU! LIGHTNING ATTACK! Pikachu: PIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU Super effective! Loki: I'll come back Neo grabs Toa and escapes Ghost LEGO F appears Lego F.: Greetings I am LEGO F. 999 Lego F explains the plot LEGO: You must have these! Hands over Brick-Files They are the only weapon that can capture Brickiprons! F: Neo and Toa are making a team about trying to be strict about Brickipedia Benny: I am running less strict so I can help (Level 5 begins) (After level 5) Toa and Neo escape leaving their heavy henchman held captive by the trio. Marty threatens Heavy Henchman with a gun to tell them where Toa and Neo are going.. Darth Loki appears Loki: Their at Kranxo Mountain Benny: Lead the way then. Heavy Henchman disappears Ash: Crap! He went! Loki: He's useless Marty: You guys should be pissed off because Kranxo Mountain is far off Loki: I'm sensing something Ash: What is it? Loki: Their going to Kranxo Mountain to use The Ultimate Time Machine!!! Benny: why? Loki: So they could go back in time to stop the brick from hitting the Bricki-Core so we would've never existed we are being erased from existence Ash: We must stop them! Loki: First, If you want to go back in time we must fix the TARDIS! Marty: You got it, dude! (level 6 begins) (After level 6) Loki: Now we must stop them from destroying the brick! Next time on The Brick-Files With the help of Darth Loki, our three heroes will go back in time to stop Toa and Neo from destroying the brick so it can't hit the Bricki-Core.. They will make new friends and new enemies Episode 2: The Big BLAM! Theory (Cutscenes opens) (Ash hums Doctor Who theme song) Loki: SHUTUP! Ash: Ok, ok, chill out! Loki: Here we are: The day LEGO F. Stood up for himself! (People are running towards Brickion Castle) ???: Don't just sit there we got BRICKIPRONS to fight (??? Pushes The Mystery Team towards the Brickion Castle) Marty: Mr. What's-Your-Name We're from the future to stop Future Neo and Toa from destroying the br- ???: Future people, eh? My name is Split Second scientist, Benny: Okay? But anyway: CHAAAAAAAARGE!!!! (level 1 starts) Level finishes Split Second:Wow there is a brick aiming towards a Bricki-Core Loki: Assemble all your friends! We must stop Toa and Neo from destroying the brick! Split: I know 3 good friends (Level 2 starts) Ash: Thanks for assisting us, Game Time! Game Time: You got it, dude Split: Next is Stinky lets go there Doctor! (Level 3 starts) Stinky Guy: Gargh! Yer showed me yer can do anything against them DARN Brickiprons Benny: Let's split up! That way we can find Ben Unboxin much easier Game: Good idea! (Level 4 starts) Benny: I feel bad that Alderton lost his custom :( Pikachu: Pika...:( Game: We are can't find Ben :( (Level 5 starts) Ash: Nice to meet you Ben :) Ben: Have G.U.R he is very useful Marty: Thank you! G.U.R.: My commands are yours. Neo: Still can't believe Vikor lied about our offer, All that evil I done for him.. ;( Darth Loki: Didn't know you have feelings LEGO F. Appears F: You must stop Toa and reunite with the rest! (Level 6 starts) Neo: Oh no! He escaped!!! Loki: Atleast we stopped Toa from doing something horrible :) Benny: Guys, I am still worried about my infection Marty: And my injuries Stinky Guy: We are can assist on yer adventure to Lord Vikor kill Ash: Thanks, but it's out responsibility :) Game time: If you need our help just ask :) End of Episode 2 Episode 3: Welcome, Robonoobs Benny: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAA Marty: YOUUUUUUUU ARE SOOOOOOOO IRRITATINGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Neo: We must get to the present to stop To- Rock hits Benny's Spaceship combined TARDIS Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Spaceship crashes onto a planet which Benny is familiar with) Ash: Holy bricks! Look Pikachu! New Pokemon! Pikachu: Pika pika...... :O Loki: Guys, look! A computer screen! With a face Marty: Oh no it's- Benny: My home planet! Internetsburg! Marty: I was about to say EVIL.COM!!!!!!!!!!! Evil.Com: Greetings, Mystery Team, As you see I am king of Internetsburg Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?! Evil.Com: I got control of HALF THE CIVILIANS Neo: Oh, man Level 1 starts Level 1 finishes Evil.Com: Launch them bad boys, civilians! (Civilians launch) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Land in Youtobia) ???: Hello, Fans! WELCOME TO YOUTOBIA Marty/Benny/Ash can either say A) Oh thank GOD You are not evil B) Have I saw you on Internet before, y'know with the theories C) Groovy outfit If A then: Evil.Com is one heck of a glitch If B then: You probably have I'M MATPAT OF THE GAME THEORISTS AND FILM THEORISTS If C then: Thanks, It's from my first episode of MatPat's Game Lab YouTube Red series! If time has run out then: To shocked to speak? Same with everyone! Loki: You're MatPat? THE MATPAT?!?!??!?!?!?? Matthew Patrick: My friends call me Matthew outside the internet (chuckles nervously) (Building commercial comes up) Man: Go to Downtown Youtobia to win THE BRICK BUILT CONTEST!! Marty/Benny/Ash can either say A) Hopefully Archie Goodwin is not there B) Lets go win that contest! C) Any trophy stealers? Matthew: I think you wanna enter the contest, but you should re-think that, Archie Goodwin and his cronies, Katie Lawbowin and Brandon Rock have been traveling to different cities teaming up with the greatest players JUST to win trophies and if someone wins the trophy THEY STEAL IT Loki: He must've got that from me when I snitched his trophy and gave it to Marty's group Marty: I have an idea! We do our best to win it, get the trophy, and when Archie Goodwin comes, we catch him! Benny: I can't go looking like this! Marty: Who cares! Level 2 starts Level 2 finishes Archie Goodwin: NO! KATIE! BRANDON! TAKE CARE OF THOSE 2 (points at Benny and Ash) I will grab the trophy >;) (As Marty, go up, right, left, and under to avoid Archie from stealing the trophy) Archie: Ok, THAT IS IT. I WILL CUT (brings out knife) YOU, MAN! Marty: Fine, fine, have the trophy (When Archie is about to snatch the trophy Marty grabs him so you have to keep pressing A (Xbox) K (PC)) Archie flips Marty over, grabs the trophy, and escapes carrying a knocked out Katie and Brandon Marty: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY GET THAT JERKWAD! >:( (Level 3 starts) Benny: We got Katie and Brandon can we wear their armor? They are super cool Marty: Don't care, we gotta catch that freak! (Runs over) Ash: (Watches as Marty runs over) Guess that mean yes! Benny: YAY!!!!!!!!!! (Wears armor and runs over) Ash: Wait up! (Level 4 starts (Middle cutscene Marty: (Threatens with gun) Gives us back what's ours Archie: Only if you give me what's mine! Marty: Oh yeah, I forgot I had the trophy.. (Gives trophy) Archie: Thanks! You can have my armor! (Marty can either choose: A) Okay, I guess? B) No thanks, C) Ewwwww I will get your germs Either way Archie says: It will make you braver!(Hands over) Marty: M'kay (wears armor) Archie: (Sinister grin) Lets see if you are brave enough for this! (Activates bomb on tick) Archie: I forgot I got this bomb switch all along! (Press Y or triangle to kick him over) The gang and Archie: AHHHHHHHHHHHH (Cutscene ends) (During level) Ash: Hey look! I think all of our armor have parachutes Benny: WOOOOHOO Marty: Ash, grab G.U.R. And I will grab Darth Loki! And Benny get your parachute on! Ash: Now pray for no death (Level finishes) Policeman: It seems like Archie is dead, no word on the killer (Benny looks at Marty) Marty...... Marty: In my defense, He tried to MURDER me (Someone mumbles a mumfled Murder) Ash: Who said that? Neo: Not me Loki: Not me Policemen: (Robotic voice): Did we forgot to mention that we are Evil.Com's henchmen? Policemen grab all of Marty's crew Matthew: Cmon we gotta go Marty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Later, in Matthew's game lab) Marty: I can't believe you dragged me away from my friends! Matthew: I have a plan to save your buddies and shut down Evil.Com This is Blitz Winger, Engineer/gamer and this is Just2 Goodson the guy who gets the good news Blitz and Just2: Hi o/ Marty: o/ (Level 5 begins) (Level 5 finishes) Matthew: And that's my game plan, Blitz Winger: Now go out there! Kick his butt! Just2: But BEFORE you kick his butt, save your friends got it! Blitz: And by the way I found G.U.R.'s chip and put it into a new robot Introducing, G.U.R. 2.0! G.U.R 2.0: hello b0ss Marty: Fantastic! (Level 6 starts Level 6 finishes Neo: You stopped Evil.Com! Pikachu: PIKA! :D Loki: Now let's get outta here! Marty: Thanks for the brilliant plan, Matthew Matthew: Any time! (End of Episode 3) Episode 4: The Section of Perfection As the battle is about to close our heroes must ally with the creator of Brickpedia Darth Smith.In this episode our heroes must face an ulitmate enemy and a friend. Plot Start custscene! Ash Brickum:AGHHHHHHH Marty:WOAH! MLG N Futursit:Okay were back home and..... Our heroes look on to see that the place has been taken over by Brickipediatrons. (level 1 start) Toa:Hello tratior why do you dare show your face among Vikor's new empire.Benny:Well its really actually the founder of Brickipedia's but....Toa:Silence! I have had enough of this nonsense take them away! Marty can either say A) Leave us alone B) Your nonsense C) Why are you doing this. Toa will respond for A.Toa:Ha you fool you cant fight me you weakling! B.Toa:I dont like that way your talking to me i think i will do some extra punishment for this! C.Toa:Its because the world needs to be stricter so we can rid the world of noobs and underage brats! Then Toa is shot by somebody in the leg by somebody.???:Cmon youngester's lets go. Ash:Cmon Pikachu lets go! G.U.R:Well this isnt very fun.Benny:I can agree with you on that.Marty can say A) Me too B) Cmon liven up! C) Who is this guy? A.Benny:Yeah lets just follow this old man to his cave or something.B.G.U.R:Well sorry its hard to run when i am a robot and when there are some other robots chasing me. C) Benny:No clue but his armor is pretty sweet.G.U.R:Cannont idenfty this man. ???:Hello there welcome to my sweet sweet hideout.Benny:Its super cool with all the futurstic stuff and...Loki:Yeah Yeah why did you bring us here.???:Well i need your guys help! i am part of an underground restistance to stop Vikor.Pikachu:Pika :) Ash:Yeah Yeah who are you? ???:My name is Darth Smith the founder of Brickipedia.Pikachu:Pika! :o Benny:WHAT!? Marty can choose (A WHAT!? B) No way! C) Pffft i knew that. For A and B Darth Smith will say Smith:Yes i know its shocking. and C Loki:Dont act like a complete know it all.Benny:Yeah.Smith:Anyway i need your help these gun's there called Perfection Guns they were ment to better the world with Infobooks and Templates and stuff but they can be used to destroy the land aswell.Benny:THIS IS SO COOL! Ash:So your saying that these perfection guns they can destroy this world too.Smith:Yes! you should try them out( Level 2 starts) (Level 2 ends) Ash:That was fun so are we going to destroy Vikor's army one brick at a time! Smith:Yes but dont worry i have sent some of my best soliders to fight with you.Slurp:Heya my name is Slurp *drinks an ICEE.Reina:Hey my name is Reina i can be really helpful in both battle and science! Marty can say A) Nice to meet you guys! B) Plesure to meet you C) What up dudes! no matter what you say they will both say Nice to meet you too. Level 3 start! Darth Smith:Okay now time to tear apart this buliding! Ash:Marty you got this! Marty:Okay! Marty tries to test it but it starts to maufunction.Darth Smith:Oh i forgot to mention the guns need a powersource! Smith hands Marty a blue gem.Smith:If the gem turns red then its about to die.Marty:k.Marty uses the gun to rip up a Vikor tower and it then triggers an alarm! Darth Smith:We need to get out of here! ???:Not so fast! a firey figure swoops down and grabs Slurp.Darth Smith:Ah Firehawk i knew i should have banned you all those years ago.Firehawk:Well you made the right descion.Ash:Squritle i choose you! Squritle appears and starts to shoot water blasts at Firehawk.Firehawk:Well well look at that one of you has one of those guns time to take it from you Firehawk swoops at Marty A) Let go! B) Back off! C) Dont mess with the Brick Team! no matter what you pick Firehawk will snicker and kick you down.Benny:Marty i wont let you down! Benny,Ash,Loki and Neo focus on the Brickpediatrons well Smith,Squritle,Marty and Pikachu take on Firehawk.Firehawk:Fine let me burn your friend! Firehawk takes down Reina and Slurp with his fire powers and tries to fly off when Marty uses his Perfection gun to shoot down Firehawk and trap him in a prison.Neo:I'm going to ban this scrub Neo then uses the spell of ultimate banning to ban Firehawk the team progress to Vikor tower when Vikor appears! Vikor:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ITS THE MYSTREY TEAM! Toa:Sir i have sent in the drones they will take them to the brainwashing chamber! Vikor:yes Brainwash all but those Brickum and Marty people.Marty can say A) You will never take us alive! B) NOOOOOOOO! C) Ummmm why? A.Vikor:Oh then i guess that you want to die i can kill you too! B.Vikor:YESSSSSSS! C.Vikor:Because this universe needs the control it deserves.Darth Smith shoots a perfection gun and it blows a hole in Vikor Tower.Vikor falls of the tower but then a drone picks him up.Vikor then grabs Ash and throws him in the tower.Level 4 start! Level 4 end.Vikor:OW! that kinda hurt Marty:Thats what you get! Benny:Cmon we need to save Ash! Neo:Ash may have been brainwashed! Loki:Lets go! Level 5 starts! The team starts to progress through the tower running into Brickipediatrons but then somebody steps out Ash Brickum wearing Vikor armor! Ash:Guys.....Everyone but Marty:TRATIOR Marty can say A) Guys dont kill him! B) Let Ash speak C) Ash take of your armor! Ash:Listen i had to do this....Benny:Dont talk to us tratior we know you arent brainwashed.Ash:Your right i wasnt brainwashed i joined because of my girlfriend! Benny:Wait? you have a girlfriend? Ash:Yes you would have know that if you were my real friend! Neo:Look Ash come back to us and we wont have to kill you! Marty:Ash please stop! Pikachu:Pika :( Ash:Pikachu come with me! Pikachu:PIKA :( Ash:FINE! Ash then shoots Pikachu Ash:Pika.......NOOOOOOOOO! Marty:.....Why ash!....why! Marty charges at Ash when somebody jumps in front.???:Dont hurt my boyfriend Benny:This is your fault! Galadorion:You guys are falling for Vikor's trap! Benny:But he hurt Pikachu! Level 5 ends.Pikachu:Pika.....:( Ash:Pikachu....Dont die its not my fault. Pikachu: Pika, pika... (Pikachu tries to get up) (But falls back down) Pikachu then disappears nothing left behind from him..... (Sad music plays) Marty: I am sorry about Pikachu Benny: He was a great Pokemon Chuck: Atleast he is in a better place... (Sad music continues) Mayor Wellington: We all appreciate what Marty and his friends did! They saved the universe! (Camera zooms across the crowd clapping, and some faces you might recognize) Marty: Thank you, thank you, I couldn't have done it without my (points) friends! We have been in weird places in the world like Brickion, Internetsburg, Youtobia, lots of worlds! But you know what really mattered: A) Pikachu B) Saving the universe C) Our cool suits! No matter what you say the crowd claps and claps then The Mystery Team does a awesome pose (End of Episode 4, Adventure 1) DLC There are five DLCs in total (Four excluding the Episode Pass. They give you new episodes to play through Episode 5: Who to Trust....... And Who to Not The Mystery Team come back as heroes.. Mayor Wellington: Thank you! Thank you! Thanks for saving us!! Marty/Benny/Ash can either say: A) No Problem B) Party time! C) (Raise fist in triumph) Mayor either says A) This calls for a party! B) Party, indeed! C) Love that fist! Now party at my mansion You can be late :) Ash: Awesome! Now hopefully none of those DAMN Brickiprons are coming Benny: You are on the verge of getting blocked (Level 1 starts) (Level 1 ends) Mayor: Cmon ladies and gentlemen! To the dinner room! (Everyone walks into the dinner room) (Dead body is shown) Everyone gasps Mayor: Wha-? How in the- Loki opens closet Loki: Check it out! Someone strapped a gun on this closet and whoever sits on that fancy chair activates this gun! Chuck: Like some sorta BOOBY TRAP :O Marty: Looks like we got another mystery on our hands! Benny: Ah, This is like that Detective John cartoon we watched when we were 6! Ash: Ah, the memories back when Pikachu was here... Neo: Too bad he is not here Mayor: I bet he would interrogate the party PEOPLE! Loki: Ok, one by one we will interrogate you all (Level 2 starts) (Level 2 finishes) Marty: Did you get anything out of them? Loki: They are useless as hell Pamela: Hey! Loki: Did I say useless? I actually mean useFUL Neo: Well, Who do you suspect Mart'? Marty can choose A) Pamela B) Jon Jon C) Darren D) I have no idea Whoever you choose gets locked inside a creepy laboratory If you choose no one, Darren runs away to a creepy laboratory Loki: Enough of this bull crap! I am going to investigate this murder by myself Neo: Well, I-really and Yada got killed, we won't let this happen to you Loki! Marty: Chuck, watch 'em! (Level 3 starts) If you choose choice A, C, Or D then Pamela dies, If you choose B, the Darren dies (Level 3 finishes) Pamela's Death Neo: Time to get to the bottom of this, Darren! Darren: All I did was push this button (I thought it was a food machine) then all of a sudden, Yada died! Pamela: Darren, It is fine, Maybe one of THESE jerkwads threw a party and started murdering people one by o-(The Hood comes and stabs her in the back with a knife) AHHHHHHHHHHHH Loki: Ignore her death! She got what she deserved! Darren's Death Neo: Tie to get to the bottom of this, Darren! Darren: It was an accident STOP IT! STOP SURROUNDING MEEEEEEE!!!!! Pamela: Darren, it is fine, Maybe one of THESE jerkwads threw a party and started murdering people one by one! Darren: YEAH! Don't push the blame around buttholes! Marty can either choose to: A) What are you gonna do weak Darren? B) (Punch Pamela) C) 2 of you, shut up! D) What did I do? A) Darren: I can call my big brother right now and he will choke you! B) Pamela: How rude! C) Lazy mother- (Hood comes and kicks Darren into the fire) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D) Pamela: You are proven guilty! (If you did not choose C Hood comes down and kicks Darren into the fire) Darren: Oucheeeee!!!!!!! Loki: Ignore him, I will find Jon Jon, you go after The Hood! (Level 5 starts) Level finish Jon Jon: LOOK! It is Chuck! Get him! Marty: No it is not I swear we will find that killer kick his butt Hillary: You better, I am gonna freak out if you die.. Marty: Thanks :) Dennis: I need to go to the bathroom I am sick ;P Pamela/Darren: Martty, I want to talk with you in private... Marty: Ok.... Pamela/Darren: Thanks for saving my life back there.. Marty: I am forgetting a word.. Pamela/Darren: ................Sorry Pamela/Darren: I am glad The Hood killed Pamela/Darren back there he/she was a squeak beak/Bossy bomb Marty: Stop it! Pamela/Darren: ................ Marty: I feel terrible that I didn't stop the hood from killing him/her Pamela/Darren: Oh, I'm sorry.... You still forgive me, right? Marty: A) We still have bad blood >:( B) I do C) I miss that guy/gal.. No matter what Pamela or Darren says It is fine....... Marty: Loki, You, Me, meet in Hood's secret lab (Level 6 starts) Level 6 finishes Ash: DENNIS! Benny: Why in the world?! Dennis: I hate you all! Gets pulled over by police Pamela/Darren: That was one helluva freak show! Hillary: IKR Mayor: I am sorry guys, I will have another party..... Everyone: ......... Mayor: This time Marty chooses who to invite! Everyone: WOOHOOOO YEAHHHHHH (End of Episode 5) Episode 6: MLGL@ND Chuck: Back in our spaceship TARDIS Ash: Wanting to find our way home Marty: Puts goggles on I am gonna go out there on my Space Bike Marty: I am out hopefully the connection isn't lost Neo: Ok do you see any planets? Marty: I see a green planet...... With weird pixelated glass on it Loki: Who cares? It is still land, Lead the way Mart! (Level 1 starts) Benny: Wow, This world's...... Different! Neo: MY HOME Marty: This place? Get the HECK outta town Loki: Remember, We need to find out about- Spoderman: Hi guys! Ash: Is it me? Or is this guy a copy of Spider-Man? Spoderman: King MLG will be surprised to see unwelcome visitors Benny: Where is this King MLG Neo: He is really weird Loki: Ooh, Look a swamp Marty: Oh, Jizzawizz (Level 2 starts) Shrek: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!??????! Neo: We better run that way (Level 2 ends) Wally: Wawwwww! Non-MLG Citizens Benny: Cut.. It.. Out King MLG: The only way to beat me in The Game... Is to just think about happy things, That will cut you into chunks (level 3 starts) (Level 3 ends) King MLG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo- (King MLG falls in the Fusion Bowl) Marty: Shortest adventure ever, In the history G.U.R: Yeah Loki: Next time lets split up, Me, Neo, And G.U.R will go that way (points) Ash: Me, Chuck, Marty, Benny will go into that way (points) (End of Ep 6) Episode 7: Mission: Impossible Marty: AHHHHHHH!!! Chuck: What the FRICK? Ash: Hey guys, You hear that? Benny: Wha-? Gets knocked down Marty: Uh oh, RUN! Ash gets captured Chuck: Benny and Ash, They are captured! Marty and Chuck escape the zone, But where are Ash and Benny? Ash: Please don't hurt us, SIR! Benny: We are from another universe and just travelled here, And I will not be another creep like you! ???: Take the spaceman away, Henchmen Benny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Benny gets thrown away Ash: Where did he go? ???: The Narzo, It's impossible to survive Ash: You little beep! He's gone forever now! I wonder where Marty and Chuck are Meanwhile where Marty and Chuck are... Marty: AHHHH!!!! Ethan Hunt: Who are you? Chuck: IDK, Who are you?, James Bond? Ethan Hunt: No I am Ethan Hunt, I never said my name in any of my movies, sadly Marty: THANK GOODNESS A SPY, THERE WERE WEIRD PEOPLE CHASING US AND THEY CAUGHT TWO OF OUR FRIE- Police: HEY, HUNT! Your under arrest! Ethan: WHAT? Police arrests Ethan Chuck: What is he arrested for? Police: Killing innocent people Marty: Uh oh Ethan: QUICK!...FIND...OUT..WHO..THE...REAL..MURDERER..IS! Chuck: How? Ethan: THE...IMF... Marty: Excuse me, The WHO??????? Ethan: FIND THEM!!!!!!!!!! Episode 8: Pokebats Stuck in a world, Batman and Pokemon combined, When a foe who was thought dead comes, Heroes must work together For this mission, more parts coming Monday 2nd Episode Pass Episode 9: Game of Bans When one serious ban happens, Citizens are not happy, So they start banning everyone! The heroes must stop this! More parts coming Tuesday Episode 10: The Infection They were fighting with regular bad guys, And then: There was their boss. And he has some smoke bombs that can infect (And break up) the team Episode 11: The Path of the Something While Darth Loki was infected, The team was searching for a cure. That they don't really know. But they found a scroll which said there was a secret mountain hidden in the forest. Episode 12: The Inventor When they finally cured Loki, They got caught in a trap, But saved by a bonkers superhero known as the Inventor Episode 13: The Last Battle Now the mightiest bad guy of all time has arrived, And his name is De-Zaster and he in the city and he is going to destroy everything. Now by the team's treehouse, what should they do?? (Duh, I don't know) Category:Video Games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Inactive Pages Category:Indefinite Hiatus Category:Delayed Category:The Brick-Files Category:Cancelled Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games